


Caged in the Deep

by SynBell92



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynBell92/pseuds/SynBell92
Summary: Eve was different, and the team is about to find out just how different she truly was. Post cannon story. Leave feedback and i;ll continue to write this story. please and thank you





	1. Chapter 1

_ This place is a mess. _

_ I was never treated fairly and always thrown around or roughed up. I was beaten, made to bleed and cry, but never killed. Oh no, never would they kill me, and I knew it and so did they or their master would get upset. And I would taunt them so. Making comments about how I would tell their master things. They didn’t like it so much though because they would be extra rough when they needed their supply. _

_ I wasn’t sure what this place was, or where I was for that fact. I know I've been here awhile. Long enough to know that demons aren’t the only ones here. Humans mingled with them, but their souls were much darker than those of their demonic counterparts. _

_ I don’t know much about these humans. We didn’t have them where I was from. Their loud and they smell something awful. It was the humans who treated me the worst. They were the ones that would poke me with the sticks and hurt me. They would rip the scales from my fin and bottle my tears. The demons were just the guards.  _

_ I wished I was powerful enough to return the hospitality they had shown me. Ripping them how they ripped me, making them scream in agony until they can’t talk or move, destroying them... _

_ Now, now Eve, you shouldn’t think like that. _

_ This was my life... _

I was broken away from my thoughts when the door on the far end of the room was thrown open shedding little light into my darkened location. I moved back swiftly my hair pooling around me the light catching my pink, blue, and pale green pastel hair. My tail shimmering in the dead dark water. I shivered as I looked at that the floor. It was littered with garbage. Food, bottles, bloody rags, pools of blood surgical equipment. The footsteps of the intruder sounded loud as he drew closer. I knew who it was, he was the human that would heal me enough to endure another night or torture. I was in pain, so I always took the drink without complaint. He was over the side holding out a bottle to me. I surfaced and moved closer, taking the bottle downing it and handing it back. I cough into my hand and look down to see blood. He notices but doesn’t say anything. He turns and walks away closing the door, throwing the room into darkness again. 

  
  


I'm not sure how long I spent just swimming around trying to ignore the dread I was feeling knowing what tonight would bring. I swam up to the wall closest to the center of room. There was a little pull out drawer that the humans would use to put food in so I could eat. Tonight, was chicken, like every night. One of the first nights here they had given me a whole one and told me to make it last. That’s when the walls were low enough that for me to jump them. I had jumped the wall and stabbed two of the guards with the chicken bones. It caused a lot of issues and I haven’t done anything since. I probably won’t. Humans are so much weaker than demons are with nothing but filthy desires carrying their life. I open the latch and shake my head clear of those thoughts. I take some chicken and take a bite when there's a large crash from somewhere nearby. The ceiling crumbles slightly and I stop and look around slowly chewing the chicken. I don’t hear anything again, so I got back to my food. I finish quickly when there's another loud sound and screaming from what seems to be down the hall.  

“Hello?! Is there someone there?!” I say my voice ringing softly in the room. 

The screaming gets louder as it passes by the room. I start trying to jump the wall. It doesn’t get me anywhere, so I try and just reach the edge to pull myself up. Still nothing. The door opens up a slight bit and I freeze and submerge myself under water and move back towards the wall behind me. There's a bit of crashing and slight cursing. It’s a human. I narrow my eyes and try to catch a glimpse.  

 

“What is all this? I can’t even see!” the person says. 

I cock my head at the voice. They sounded mad and... slightly desperate. I was confused by this. 

“Spirit sword!” he yelled causing me to jump. 

The room ignites into a low orange glow and there is a human standing the room that I had never seen before. He had on blue clothes and orange hair, much taller than I had first thought. He looks around and turns to look at the cage currently holding me. It was rather large and deep, but it was vile. He starts taking slow steps towards it. I slowly move away, making sure that there would be no noise. He shines the sword into the tank and looks around. 

“Hello? I know there's someone here.” He calls. 

I don’t trust him although he doesn’t seem to have ill will. There's no way to tell. I lift my head above the water. 

“Who are you?” I call softly. 

He jumps and looks around wildly. He doesn’t see anything and looks back into the tank.  

“I was told there was a demon here who needed help.” He says his voice shaking lightly. 

The door slams open and light floods the room again but doesn’t exactly reach the tank. I sink back under water and move back but not before seeing 3 more people emerge. One seemed human but demon and the other two were demons.  

“oh hey guys.” The guy who was already here said. 

“No one told you to come play in a disgusting room.” One sneered from the door. 

He screamed demon. 

“There’s a girl in here.” He said sounding annoyed. 

“We can sense her.” Another one said coolly. 

They seem to go to different ends of the room. I move to the center so they can't see me from any side. One of the demons approach the tank and look in. I know he has long hair and it smells of roses. It was odd for a demon, but I held my breath. His hair flicks in the light and something grows in his hand after his energy flares. He throws it up and as soon as it touches the water it starts to glow a bright blue/green color. The water starts to illuminate as it sinks the bottom and my heart beats faster knowing they will see me. I bring my arms up to my chest and cover my eyes as the light blinds me. I wait for a few minutes and then I hear pounding on the side. I gasp in agony and open my eyes to see all for guys looking into the tank, straight at me. 

I slowly surface as the fear gripping at my heart. 

“Who are you?” the redhead who threw the glowing plant in the tank to begin with. 

I stay quiet. They were demons mixed with humans. I don’t know them, and I don’t trust me. He starts to say something else when another pops up. He’s got deep brown eyes and slicked back black hair. 

“What are you?” He asks bluntly. 

“God Urameshi! You don’t ask people that.” 

“Well we weren’t given any information, and these aren’t real!” He says gesturing to me. 

“Neither are demons.” I pipe in and the redhead shoots me an amused look. 

I move away and flick my tail when I notice the red crimson eyes looking at me almost curiously. I swim over slowly and cock my head slightly watching him. He glances at the other and his eyes drop the curiosity as he strolls away. I look back at the others and notice the red head has stuck his hand into the water. I swim up to him but stay out of reach. 

“Why are you here?” I ask softly. 

I wasn’t sure he heard me when he turned his head almost as if thinking. 

“The ruler of Spirit World explained to us that there were demons being sold from here and that there was one who needed to be saved. I’m guessing that might be you?” 

“I don’t know if there have been others. I’ve been here for a while although I'm not sure how long. I just know i wouldn’t be sold. I was too valuable to the owner of this place.” I say softly. 

“Do you know who owned this place?” He asks, his voice dropping like it was a secret. 

“Ryo Utsumi. He would be the one to bring me a healing drink before...” 

I paused. I don’t trust these people. I don’t know them. I dip back under water to signal the conversation was over. I surfaced at the far end and the red Head turned away to talk to the others. I had no interest in hearing what was going to be said. A few minutes later, something clicks over, and a light appears. I swim over and sit underwater on the glowing plant. It was nothing but a harmless light. I sit and watch until the one with brown eyes gesturing to me. He places the light up to the tank where I see a figure flick across the screen, and I wave. He takes it away and continues to talk. I push off the plant and surface as he hangs up. 

“How are we getting her out of here?” he asks seemingly annoyed. 

“Well seeing as she’s a mermaid, sh can’t be out of water too long.” The redhead states simply. 

“Uh I do have lungs.” I say softly and he nods slightly telling me he heard me. 

“There’s only one of us that’s fast enough.” the brown eyed one says. 

The group stops and looks over to the one with crimson eyes who glances over giving them a glare. 

“I don’t even know who you are.” I say wringing my hands. 

“I’m Yusuke, the one with orange hair is Kuwabara, the one with red hair is Kurama, and the short one who will rescuing you is Hiei.” 

I hear a growl admit out of Hiei and Yusuke just smiles at him. 

“What's your name?” Kurama asks. 

I hesitate slight and look away. “Eve.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Well Eve we are here to help you. Hiei here will have to be the one to carry you but we need to take precaution. We need a blanket or some towels, bandages, water bottles and... fresh water.” Kurama says eyeing the water I'm in.

 

I look him over, feeling no ill will and I move closer to the edge and point at the door.

 

“Go to your left and down the hall there will be towels and blankets with a bathroom right next to it. Bandages are on the top shelf in the bathroom along with any other supplies you will need. The water is in the Kitchen...”

 

“Out the door to the right then the first left. Yusuke and Kuwabara will help you out.” Kurama finishes as he glances at Hiei who glares and takes off out the door to the bathroom and Kurama dodges left.

 

I look at the two in front of me and start to feel their energy gather.

 

“Nothing can break this glass. I’ve tried so hard, for so long.” I say sadly.

 

“And you look too short to climb it.” Yusuke says smiling crookedly and receiving a hit from Kuwabara.

 

“Not helping Urameshi. There's gotta be a way to break it.” Kuwabara says turning to me.

 

“You have a multi-dimensional sword.” Yusuke says hitting him back.

 

“I was trying to avoid scaring her. Stand back.” He says, a bright orange sword appearing in his hand as Yusuke steps back.

 

I move back to the green plant and dive picking it up and watching Kuwabara. He rises it above his head, and I flinch hard, closing me eyes as the sound of glass shattering fills my ears. The water rushes out and I hit the ground. I open my eyes as Kurama and Hiei run back in back alarmed. I flick my tail hoping to change but I knew I wasn’t old enough yet.  _Only a little while longer._  I look up as Kurama approaches slowly with the blanket. He kneels down and starts wrapping the towel around my fin and up around my waist and I jerk away shaking. He shuffles back and stands up glancing at Yusuke whose frowning. I finish wrapping myself and even created a hood. I look up as a flash of black appears in front of me. I squeak loudly as I’m heaved up and over a shoulder. My ribs collide with a muscled shoulder. I scream loudly as Hiei takes off. I look up seeing Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke running toward us.

 

“We told you to be gentle!!” Kurama yells.

 

We busted out the large window in the room and we were gone into the darkness. I struggle against him, pounding on his back to which he takes a particularly rough landing that digs his shoulder digging into my ribs. I breath in deeply trying not to cry. If I did, the energy that would be released would cause damage I don’t even want to think about. I feel us rushing up on something large. I poke his shoulder and I feel his head turn slightly. I point to the right and his head whips in that direction and he jumps to the treetops as a crash is heard below us. He jumps from treetop to treetop before jumping through a hole and landing hard. He doesn’t falter as he takes off again. I put my right hand under my chin and rest it on his back as my left just dangles, hitting him occasionally. I hear a snicker and I growl in response.

 

“Figured out there was no use fighting?”

 

I growl at him again as he snickers again. And then he stops in mid-step. I start to shake slightly as I feel an energy from run at us from the left.

 

“Hold on.” He says low.

 

I don’t even get a chance to ask why when he roughly drops me, and I land hard. My arms were covered by the blanket and I couldn’t catch myself. My head smashes against the ground nose first and instantly smell the cooper. I move the blanket up to my nose and hope I can get it to stop.  _Hunters will be able to smell it and will track me instantly._  A demon bursts through the woods as I hear the shift of fabric and the clanking of a sword.

 

“Mmm that blood will be mighty tasty.” The demon says in a low growl.

 

I look up from under the hood and see a peak of red as Kurama appears through the forest. The demon falls as the ground shakes and Kurama kneels and turns me over sitting me up. I start to breathe deeply realizing it’s getting hard and hard. I was running out of time.

 

“Damn it Hiei. We told you to be careful. She suffered the same way Yukina did!” Yusuke says dropping down inspecting the new bruises that I was sporting.

 

“I was as careful as I cared to be.” Hiei shrugs.

 

“She’s running out of time. We need to hurry!” Kurama says urgently, getting everyone’s attention.

 

I glance up at Hiei trying to calm my wildly beating heart. I try to focus on breathing which is coming out ragged. He looks down at me coldly and sneers. He grabs my and heaves me up slamming me against his shoulder. I look at Kurama who's silently apologizing as Hiei takes off again. It was just as rough but not as long, so I settled down. The trees started to thin and then I was staring at grass then wood. Hiei slows down and casually strolls through a door. I stare at the floor until I hear a gasp. I look up and see a young girl with the same crimson eyes as Hiei along with an older lady and a guy whose tall and has JR on his forehead. He walks down a few more halls and into a wooden room. I feel the warmth of water and I let out a cry and flick my fin. It was the wrong thing to do. Hiei trips over my fin and loses his footing and we both tumble into the water. I surface and look over at Hiei who is giving me a look that would kill anyone. I smile smugly and spit a stream of water out and it hits the side of his head. I hear chuckling as Hiei climbs out. He flares his energy and it seems dry again. _Ah, fire apparition. How interesting._  I turn and look at the three I saw when we entered and Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara push through the crowd. Kurama seems to be carrying supplies. He walks closer and sits down. I shy away from him and he stops and frowns. He looks perplexed and like he’s thinking hard. I move to the far end and look at everyone.

 

“She’s the demon you rescued?” The tall one with JR said.

 

“Yeah Koenma! You never told us she was a Mermaid!!!” Yusuke says sharply.

 

“I didn’t know and nothing in the intel said anything about a mermaid.” He says paling as he looked on me.

 

I flick my tail slightly annoyed.

 

“She told us that she had been there a while and judging from her scars and how they healed, she was telling the truth,” Kurama says standing up and turning towards the others. “She always said she never saw any other demons in captive but there were demons and humans there. The worse of all three worlds, I'm afraid.”

 

“How so?” The older says looking at me as if analyzing me.

 

“Me and Hiei found a lab filed with plants and poisons from the Makai. I haven’t gotten close enough, but I bet she has been used to experiment on as well.”

 

“Maybe you guys shouldn’t talk about her like that.” There was a soft reply that caused everyone including me to look at the young girl. “She’s been through a lot and I know how she feels. I think you guys should leave her to me so I can heal her.” She says with finality, standing tall.

 

“Seems we need to make some preparations and I need to figure out what to do.” The man named Koenma says and he leads the others out including Hiei who glares at me one last time.

 

I stick my tongue out at him and turn to look at the young girl. She seems young but her words speak volumes. She walks over and picks up the supplies Kurama had and walks slowly over to the edge of the pool/bath area and looks around.

 

“I’ll be right back.” She says rushing out and then comes back with an arm full of candles.

 

She sets them around and lights them up and sits down in front of the water looking at me and then smiling. I cock my head at her and move a little closer. She seems to mean no ill will but the comment about knowing how I feel caught my attention and I was curious. She sits there patiently and just smiles at me. I move a little closer when she decides to speak.

 

“I’m Yukina. Nice to meet you.” She says softly.

 

“I’m… Eve.” I say shaking slightly.

 

Silence falls as Yukina opens the kit and starts pulling out bandages and ointments and some other things. I watch her for a moment and rise out of the water a little bit. She looks up and her smile widens as she looks me over.

 

“Your hair is beautiful. And your eyes match!”

 

I couldn’t help myself when I smiled, and it wasn’t forced. It felt nice.

 

“Your eyes are beautiful. They look like Hiei’s.” i say and then i flinch away.

 

I didn’t know these people and I didn’t know if they were going to harm me. Yukina caught my flinch and smiled sadly at me looking away. She reached for her forearm and rubbed and beneath the fabric i saw the burns. I slowly lift my arm out of the water and look at mine. I had them all over my body. I dropped my arm.

 

“You will not be harmed here. These people saved me the way they saved you.”

 

“Oh. Was Hiei rough with you too?” I say hopeful.

 

This seemed to have caught her attention. She whips around, her eyes blazing. I bit my lip wishing i hadn’t said anything.

 

“He was rough with you?” She asks coolly to which i hesitated but before i opened my mouth to correct it she cuts me off, “where?”

 

I bit my lip again and swim to her slowly and lift out of the water showing her the ugly purple marks that took over my midsection. Her eyes go wide, and she jumps up and stomps out. I jump up and try to go after her but i didn’t notice the stairs and I tumbled down them.

 

“Yukina!” I say but i knew i wasn’t loud enough.

 

Kurama comes ducking around the corner quickly and up to me as i flinch hard. He stops and drops down slowly.

 

“Can i help you?” He asks as if trying to calm a wild animal.

 

I nod stiffly expecting to be thrown over a shoulder but i was a bit surprised when he puts his arm behind my lower back and under my fin and lifts me up against his chest. I flail and wrap my arms around his neck as he moves closer to the water. He sets me down in the water as crashing and some screaming comes from the hallway, followed by the pounding of feet. I let him go and keep my back against the edge hearing a guttural growl from beyond the door. 

 

“She doesn’t know Hiei! You need to calm down!” I hear Yusuke scream and exerting force.

 

“Let go detective!” I hear Hiei roar.

 

“You leave her alone! She’s been through so much! Being tortured by humans and demons enough, you didn’t need to be so rough! No wonder she’s scared of people getting to close!” I hear Yukina going between pleading for them to understand and anger.

 

“What kind of torture?” Yusuke mumbles trying to make sure i didn’t hear.

 

I did though. I have excellent hearing.

 

“She has burns, knife marks, branding, gouges. She’s been in a tank for so long the only sun she got seemed like it was through a window. Her skin is shimmery, silver almost. She needs help!” Yukina says pleading softly.

 

I hear clanking on the ground, and I look at Kurama. He looks down, sadness outpouring from him.

 

“May i wrap your ribs? I want to make sure you're ok internally.” Kurama asks softly.

 

I nod my head and pull myself up out of the water and sit on the edge, my fin fanning the water. Yukina walks in, her eyes slightly red and see freezes when she sees me. I give her a weak smile and look down, the sadness of the situation weighing heavily on my chest. You never get the gravity of situations until someone else speaks of it. And Yukina did just that. She slammed it into perspective. I fan my fin creating ripples in the water.

 

“Yukina, can you help me bandage her top and torso. There's nothing broken just bruised.” Kurama says.

 

Yukina walks behind me and hands me a towel and i take it with a silent thank you and she strips away the top i had on. She wraps it quickly and efficiently as they start working on my ribs. I winced slightly and felt Yukina’s hand cool off and glow slightly and the pain subsided.

 

“I’m sorry if I got Hiei in trouble. I know he hates me and now it’s even worse.”

 

“He will be fine.” Kurama says lightly but i could tell he was amused.

 

They finish and Kurama takes his leave saying he was going to go find the fire demon leaving me and Yukina. She settles onto the edge as i dive down and sit there for a few minutes and resurface again. I sit next to her legs and look around trying to find what to say next.

 

“Hiei is stubborn. He always has been. Earlier you made a comment about our eyes. He’s my brother. He doesn’t know that I know.” Yukina says looking down at me.

 

I look up at her with my mouth open. She just giggles and puts her finger against her lips.

 

“It’ll be our little secret.”


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the rest of the night thinking about what Yukina said about her and Hiei. That would explain why Yukina went up against Hiei and why Hiei was as upset as he was. Serves him right though. Was a thought that would keep going through my head. I would swim around and then sit on the bench and do it all over again. I was bored and felt I was prisoner again except without the torture. Yukina had long since gone to bed. I had tried to go to bed but couldn’t manage it so I just did different things to occupy my time. There had been a few times where I felt someone else, but it was as gone as quickly as it had come. There was a window type thing with a bamboo shade behind me and I would often try to think of a way to move the cover. The sun was beginning to shine through. I started to get excited when I heard talking walking closer. I swam to the other side as Yukina appeared into the door.

 

“Good morning Eve. I have your top.” She says pulling it out.

 

It was white kinda. It hadn’t been washed but now it was dyed. Swirled with blues, greens, and purples. I smiled at her and turned so she could help me put it on. She tied it in the back, and I looked at it.

 

“Thank you so much! It's beautiful.” I say swimming around with it.

 

“Hiei came up with the color. Me and a few friends were thinking pink but Hiei said to just dye it to match your hair.” She said coming up the stairs and sitting at the edge.

 

I stopped and moved closer to her and cocked my head at her.

 

“Hiei suggested that?” I asked slightly timid feeling myself start to shake.

 

Yukina notices and smiles sadly. “He won’t hurt you. He takes some getting used to and I know it's difficult for you and it was for me too. If you wouldn’t mind, I would like for you to meet my friends.”

 

I smile and nod. “I would very much enjoy that. Thank you. But I have a question.” I say looking down.

 

“Yes?” She says standing up looking back.

 

“May I look outside?’ I ask pointing to the window.

 

She smiles brightly and walks over to the window and removes the cover as the sun shines onto the water. She opens the window as a warm wind blows through, ruffling my hair slightly. My eyes get bigger as I swim into the light feeling it warm my skin. I put my hand up as it starts to shimmer and shine brilliantly. I hear a small gasp and turn to see Yukina have her hand over her mouth. I quickly move into the shadows and look at the water.

 

“I’m sorry. Forgive me. I haven’t felt the sun or the wind in so long.” I say refusing to look up.

 

“Your beautiful Eve. Oh, so beautiful. Would you mind if I went and got my friends? They would love to meet you?” She asks hopeful.

 

I nod and I watch her leave. I turn back towards the stream of light and warm air. I move closer and lift myself up and out of the water, perching myself on the edge looking out into the sky. I bring up and set my fin on the edge and wrap my arms around the bent section of fin. I hear excited giggling, but it seems lost in the rustling of leaves outside. A few moments later, there was a soft knock and I turn and smile when I see Yukina with two other girls. One had medium length brown hair with brown eyes and the other had blue hair on a pony tail with light purple eyes. They both gasp as I look on them.

 

“Keiko, Botan, this is Eve. Eve this is Keiko and Botan.” Yukina says, point to each in turn.

 

“Oh my, she's as pretty as you said Yukina.” the one called Botan said.

 

“Hello. Nice to meet you.” Says the other, Keiko

 

. “It is nice to meet you.” I say timidly as I turn and set my fin back in the water.

 

The trio comes up and sits on the far edge of the water and watch me.

 

“We don’t know much about you.” Botan says quietly.

 

I watch her and shrug slightly. “It because we have our own world. Not much is known about us because if there was, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” I say softly.

 

The two glanced at Yukina and looked back at me sad. Keiko clears her throat.

 

“Will you always have a fin?”

 

I stopped for a minute to think and shook my head. “No, when I become of age, I will get my legs.”

 

Botan let out a squeal and got close. “When's that?”

 

Yukina and Keiko got closer too and all three sets of eyes started to glimmer in the light.

 

“I’m not entirely sure. I’ve been gone for so long, I have forgotten.” That caused them all to deflate and Yukina leaned back to think.

 

“Is there a way to tell when its coming?” She asks still looking like she's thinking.

 

“Well we are told that when it gets harder to swim and we start spending more time away from the water. Fins will start to get stiff and then we transform.” I say watching them and seeming to almost relax.

 

Yukina seemed to have noticed because she kept the conversation flowing. I was grateful for her and everything she's done. In almost no time, I had swam up to their side and was sitting on the edge over by them and we were joking and Botan seemed to be getting in trouble. They had promised me on their next trip into town they would buy me more tops to which I tried to decline but they insisted. They had also said that when I got my legs, they would give me a girl's day. I was excited and Keiko and Botan seemed to be genuine. There was a crash outside in the hall that froze the conversation and my body. There was another crash a few moments later and I dive swimming to the other side. 

 

“You need to learn how to treat people...” I hear Kuwabara try to say silently.

 

“We don’t have the luxury of time! This needs to happen!” Hiei says forcefully and loud.

 

“This could seriously break all of the progress being made and possibly destroy anything future wise but Hiei is correct on time restraint.” I hear Kurama say softly.

 

“Hiei shouldn’t do it. She's already scared and with Hiei she will be terrified.” Yusuke says.

 

“You both are idiots and need to back off.” Hiei growls.

 

“Leave her alone!” I hear Botan yell running into the hall.

 

There's more crashing and a bunch of cursing and more screaming as Yukina runs to the side I'm at with Keiko and sits down taking my hand and squeezing it. I’m shaking harder and the footsteps grow louder as does the yelling. Everyone's voice is mixing together. Everyone pushes through the doorway as Kuwabara steps out with his arms out.

 

“I won’t let you scare her!” He says loudly.

 

“You're too late...” Yukina says softly.

 

Everyone looks over as Kuwabara drops his arms and turns around. There are light plops in the water as the tears running down my face turn into Sea Glass, hardening and falling to the bottom. The air around us turns thicker and seems to get heavier. I glance at Hiei as his eyes flash in pain and overwhelming sadness, then go blank. I bit my lip and look down.

 

“Tear gems?” Someone whispers.

 

“Eve what are those?” I hear Kurama say softly.

 

I dive under and collect them and bring them back to the surface. I look at Yukina and then move closer to the guys. Kurama leans down and opens his palms and I place them in his hand and glance at Hiei who is watching me still. I look back at Kurama as he turns to the others.

 

“What are these Eve?” Kurama asks again.

 

I fidget and look up at him as he sits on the edge of the water looking at me patiently and with a genuine smile that made his green eyes softer.

 

“It's called Sea Glass. Mermaids cry them and the color depends on the emotion. It's one of four reasons we are captured.”

 

I look at the group and notice Koenma and Genkai are standing behind everyone watching me as Hiei is.

 

“one of four? Yusuke pipes up as he sits down, everyone else finding a spot to sit as well.

 

Yukina comes up and sits next to me as I pull myself up on the edge and fan my fin underwater. She nudges me and I shot her a wry grin. And I look back at Kurama.

 

“We have four things that would make anyone rich on the black market. Our tears, scales, and blood. These stones are what you would call Tear Gems. Just as vaulable. Our scales are the same. If our tears are caught before turning into Sea Glass it will grant everlasting youth. Our flesh and blood... grant immortality. We are hunted to never live lives as our own. That’s why we are not known to most.”

 

“I didn’t realize...” Yusuke starts, and I wave him off.

 

“How many are left?” Koenma asks.

 

I shrug. “Not sure. From my kingdom maybe 20. Now I'm not sure.” I say fidgeting more.

 

There was a question coming and I knew... I knew one of the girls would ask.

 

“How long did they have you?”

 

That was the question, but it caught my attention at the one who spoke it. I looked up and met the crimson eyes of Hiei. He asked the question.

 

“I was just past my 50th year when they took me.” I say cocking my head while thinking.

 

“How old are you now?” Yusuke asked earning a punch from Kuwabara.

 

“102 now.” I say simply tapping my chin with my hand.

 

“Holy hell! 52 years?!” Yusuke yells jumping.

 

I look at him confused then look around at everyone else confused.

 

“What?” I ask.

 

“That's over half your life.” Kurama says softly.

 

_I guess I don’t undersand... I’m happy I made it to 100..._


	4. Chapter 4

 I spent the next few hours mulling in my head the fact that I spent half my life in “captivity” as Yusuke so elegantly put it. I felt like a fish then and I still did... yes, I know mermaids are part fish... we are also part human too. Suck it. I sighed and leaned forward onto my forearms as a warm breeze filled the room. The sun was high in the sky and my mind started to drift to what it would feel like to walk among  Yukina  and  Botan  and Keiko while shopping downtown while the sun is high in the sky. I dozed off like that when I heard a soft knock from behind me. I turned and noticed  Kurama  was walking around the water with a tray. He sits down on the edge and setting the food down in front of me. I smiled at him and he smiled back causing his eyes to twinkle in the light. I look down at the bowl and notice chicken and something small and white... it looked fluffy.

“What's that?” I say pointing to the bowl.

“Herb roasted chicken and jasmine rice. I made it myself.”

“What's rice?” I ask looking back at  Kurama .

His eyes open wider as if surprised and he smiles.

“Try it.” was all he said. 

I narrow my eyes at him and pick up my chopsticks and the bowl. I take a bite still watching him. It is fluffy and  warm  and my eyes widen as I look at the bowl.  Kurama  chuckles as I start to shovel food in my mouth. I sigh and set the bowl and chopsticks down and blush.

“I was hungry.” I say softly causing him to chuckle again.

“You do not know much about this world.” 

I stopped and started to fidget. It wasn’t a question and I know it wasn’t in jest. He seemed to notice, and his smile dropped into a frown.

“I don’t know about this world. I don’t know foods or drinks, I don’t know the shopping and fun the girls refer too.” I say softly looking at  Kurama  as my eyes start to get all misty

“Who taught you how to read?” He asks leaning back brushing his elbow against mine.

I would have pulled back, but it felt nice. He was turning into someone I knew I would be able to trust. I trusted the girls, but they don’t know the details that the others knew like living conditions and how  Yukina  was spot on when she mentioned me being stuck in the tank by a window. I wanted to spare them my details. I didn’t want them to change how they saw me nor was I going to let it define me. I shook my head slightly and looks back out the window.

“There was this... demon. He was like a servant. He was the one assigned to watch me, I guess you could say. Make sure I didn’t try to escape and made sure I ate and whatever. He was  really nice . Well nicer than those there. He started bringing books and one day I had asked him what he was doing. I didn’t really care but I was tired of running in my head at how to get out. He told me he was reading and when I asked him what that was, I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head,” I started to giggle softly and looked up at  Kurama . “He said he would bring in a book and teach me. And the next day he snuck in a book and he would sit against the glass and started teaching me how to read. He said it only took me a month to learn. We exchanged stories. He told me about his sister and that I remind him of her. One night he came in and handed me chicken and told me he left the bones in. I took them out and sharpened them again my tank. He came up with a plan he said. Told me to let him know what I was done. I did and he called for another guard saying there was something wrong. The other demon came in and got close to my tank and I jumped out stabbing him. Then he helped me to the door and called for the last remaining guard and when the guard came in, I stabbed him too. The demon picked me up and took off telling me he was breaking me out. We got all the way to the edge of the forest when we realized we were surrounded. He told them he was leaving with me and they couldn’t hurt me anymore. That was the trip that HE made out. He was worse the Ryo, colder and more deadly. He said his name once when he appeared behind Ryo. He... he told the humans to shoot. The demon turned away in time to protect me. I hit my head when we fell. All I remember is the blood. There was so much. I never knew if any of it was mine or not. I passed out.”

Kurama  listened intently and watched me but not  really there . 

“Did you feel any pain when you woke up?” He asked  soflty .

I shook my head no. “They used to give me this nasty bright pink liquid that would heal me instantly. So, I figured I was given that when they brought me back.” I replied.

Ya  know, emotions are strange things. Sometimes they hit you as surely as you hit a wall, or they just disappear completely. Sometimes you feel one emotion so intensely that it has your insides exploding, while other times your begging to feel anything at all like pain or hurt. I felt everything and nothing at this point. This was a story I was hoping to never repeat but it felt nice for someone else to know about the darker days. Your life is colored whether you know it or not, bright colors for good times and good memories and darker colors for less desirable things. Mine was a storm of dark colors. I’ve only had pieces of bright since being rescued, this might be one of them. There was a soft breeze that passed through the room again and a leaf blew with it. I followed the leaf and looked behind me and met those crimson eyes again. The leaf blew past him and the breeze ruffled his hair. His eyes flashed emotion his eyes softening then growing to the normal hardness when he looked at  Kurama  who was smirking at him. I glanced between them knowing I was missing something. Hiei let out a low growl as  Kurama  chuckled again. Hiei promptly turned away and stalked out. I noticed he wasn’t wearing the cloak like he was before. He was wearing a cut off light blue shirt. I watched his shoulders and back move with the swing of his arms. He reminded me of a cat, stealthy and quiet but extremely deadly. I glance back at  Kurama  raising my eyebrow. He shakes his head chuckling.

“He was making sure that I wasn’t doing anything bad to you.” He says.

“Why would he care?” I ask turning to him and plopping my chin to read on my hand.

“You intrigue him.” He says smiling fondly.

I cock my head to the side.

“You're not someone he's ever encountered. You made him feel bad. And when he looks at you, he kicks himself every time. That is unheard of for Hiei.”

It took me a few moments to process this information. I smiled when it sunk in. He sounded like a child. And not in a bad way.

“Why is that unheard of and how old is he anyway?”

“Well no doubt  Yukina  told you about the secret but he's 105. Hiei doesn’t like anyone. He has more recently considered us his friends. He’s always been a loner and has had a rough type like almost like yourself. And finding people who understand him is rare. That’s why you intrigue him. He knows that fear you feel around us, but he couldn’t show it. I would say that if I wasn’t sitting her already talking to you then he would be. He has a good heart. We all know it, but he needs someone who can show him that. Whether they be a friend or otherwise.”  Kurama  says the fondness in his voice only growing stronger.

It made me a little sad that I had no one left to talk about me like that but happy because maybe I could just find my new home here. 

“You guys have been through a lot together?”

“We all have yes. I’ve known Hiei the longest. Not to sound cliché, but we saved the world together more than a few times.”  Kurama  says biting his lip.

I open my eyes up wider and start cracking up.

“Did you wear your underwear outside of your pants too?” I say not able to control my laughter.

He clearly wasn’t expecting that comment because he, too, is bent over laughing. Our laughter apparently had carried because  Yukina  and Yusuke, and Kuwabara walk in looking at us like one of us is a bug from the Makai. 

“What's all the laughing about?” Yusuke asks. 

 I try to settle down which puts into a fit of giggles as  Kurama  wipes under his eyes shaking his head. I take a deep breath and smile at Yusuke trying to not look at  Kurama  again.

“You had to be there.” I say. 

Yusuke’s jaw drops and me and  Yukina  start giggling as he mumbles and walks away. Kuwabara flashes a smile and chuckles and follows Yusuke.  Yukina  comes and sits on the edge and  Kurama  flashes her a warm smile also of fondness.  Kurama  picks up the tray and stands up excusing himself and shooting me another smirk before leaving me and  Yukina  alone. 

“How are you feeling Eve?” She asks as I swim up to her.

“I feel... better.  “ I  say smiling brightly.

“Did  Kurama  talk to you?”

“Yeah and honestly I needed it. And you were right. I don’t think this ragtag little family would ever hurt anyone.”

What I didn’t realize was, that statement was going to be proven wrong. But what also would be proven was just how far I had come in a short amount of time... 


	5. Chapter 5

Yukina stayed with me and we talked and joked and every once in a while amid her talking I would hear something against the wall. It seemed like an animal breathing heavy and each time I would shake it off. We froze as yelling started from beyond the door from the front of the temple. We both look at each other when the breathing noise turned into a snarl and the wooden wall behind us splinters. Yukina takes my hand and pulls me to the other side as i start to climb out. Out of the dust there is a line of demons and humans that surround us and we hear a deep laugh. I snap my head up and see Ryo walking forward with a smile.

"I see you made a new friend that's as rare as you. I'll make sure we bring her with."

"No please! I'm the one you want. Please only take me!" I yell, panic rising quickly.

He smiles and starts walking toward me as a human starts ripping Yukina way.

"No! Eve i won't let you go!" Yukina cries.

"Take them both!" Ryo orders.

"NO!" I yell before a syringe is plunged into the side of my neck and the world fades to black but not before the pain erupts from my legs.

I surface from the darkness to tapping, like water dripping from a pipe. I try to shake the haze from my mind to clear it and it slowly fades away. I open my eyes and look around trying to move my limbs. There heavy and I just want to go back to sleep. A wave of memories hits me and struggle and realize I'm tied to a bed.

"Eve?" I hear Yukina Whimper.

"I'm here Yukina." I whisper.

"Omg your legs!"

Her tone caused me to freeze. _Legs…?!_ I try and flip my fin and realize i don't have one. I slowly lift it and look down and take a deep breath. I had to figure out how to get out of here. Yukina struggles over to me and places her hand on mine. I had to get her out of here. I look around and notice it's like a cave with the cell built into a smaller cave. It was rather large. My head snaps when the cell door is thrown open. He walks up smiling with two guards flanking him. He grabs Yukina and flings her away and she hits a wall and crashes down.

"Yukina! Damn it Ryo! I told you to leave her!" I yell struggling.

He leans down and grabs my neck squeezing hard.

"You will not get away from me this time. If what you thought I did before was bad, just wait." He says nodding to the guards.

They start to undo the ties on my arms and legs but doesn't let me go.

"You noticed your legs? That was part of the experiments who did on you. Took samples of your blood and tried to come up with a way to speed the process up. We could only get within a year so we had to wait until that year was upon us. While you were gone we used others. They all died under the needle but we knew you were stronger than they were. I knew you would make it."

The guards finished with the ties and back away and got out locking the door. He let me go as I took in ragged breaths trying to regain my head. I rubbed where he had his hand and glared up at him as i sat up.

"Others? What others?" I say, feeling my throat pull with the words.

"Oh I forgot you disappeared. Heh. We captured the rest of the mermaids where we found you. Used them as test subjects. With legs you are much more valuable. But now we have to teach you to walk." He says leering at me and he stalks closer.

He wasn't as stealthy as Hiei and doesn't seem nearly as lethal. He got closer and leaned in looking me up and down and smiles. I knew what he was thinking… I had been told about what the demons and Humans alike would do if I ever got my legs. They were words that would destroy me every time.

"My, my look at those long legs," He says moving closer as his hand inches towards me. "Just what I could-"

He never got a chance to finish. I reeled back and let a right hook fly, one that busted open my knuckles. Blood spraying from my hand and his nose and mouth as he flew back. He staggered a few steps and rage flashed in his eyes. He takes a few steps closer when the door creaks open. We quickly look and see Kazuyuki filling the doorway.

"I hope you weren't about to do what I think you were about to do Ryo. It would be a shame." He says entering.

He was a large man. He had wide shoulders and chest and had golden hair. Not blond but gold and silver eyes. He would be handsome if he wasn't trying to kill me or one of my friends. I shake my head and move away slightly. He catches it and eyes me walking closer, forcing Ryo to take a step back. He sits down on the edge and his gaze slides to Ryo coldly.

"You are dismissed." He says with a cold edge.

Ryo goes to say something but just nod and leaves. Casting a last cold glance at me and then turning on a dime and stalking out. I watch and then look back at Kazuyuki who holds up his hand and fixes my hair pushing it off my shoulder exposing the side of my neck.

"We thought we had lost you. You know you can never escape me. You are my key to power. And if you continue to fight me, I will kill every single one of your little friends and make sure they know that you are the reason they must die. Starting with the little girl in the corner." He says pointing to Yukina.

I bite my lip to stop myself from saying more then a few choice words or crying out. He was scary the Ryo was, more deadly, but he was safer. I knew Ryo wouldn't defy him. He would be killed on the spot. I shuttered and he looks me up and down and stands up and looks at the guards.

"Get some clothes for her. I don't need her to die before her time." He says as he smiles wickedly at me and leaves, slamming the cell door closed.

He disappears as a guard comes back throwing me a pair of sweats and a hoodie. I put on the sweatshirt and look at the pants. I have no idea to how to put them on so I set them on the ground and pull myself off the cot and slide my way to Yukina. I wince feeling my new legs scrap across the ground. I crawl to her and take her in my arms ignoring the burning and bleeding. I look around and notice the ceiling leaking some water. I cup my hand and fill it with water making it grow as i surge my energy and wipe down her face. She stirs and opens her eyes as tears start to form in mine.

"Yukina…" I whisper softly and pull her into a hug

. She hugs back tightly and pulls back her face sad but stony.

"You need to stop the emotions. You need to not show how you feel. That's how i survived when this happened."

"Yukina they don't just take tears… they take my blood and if i go back into water they will have access to my scales." I say trying to stop the tears.

I start to feel an pressure on the back of my head as I start to get dizzy. Yukina notices and places her hand on my head.

"Are you well?" She asks concerned.

"There's a pressure…" I say pointing to where it hurts.

"Open up your mind Eve. close your eyes and look for a silver string and pull it. The pressure will stop." She says softly.

I closed my eyes and looked around in the darknes feeling kinda silly but she was serious. I notice a silver string and I mentally pick it up and pull tightly on it and the pressure subsides in a warm sensation.

_Eve?_

My eyes fly open and I look around wildly. I could have sworn I heard Hiei's voice.

_Eve!_

I close my eyes again and Hiei appears from the darkness.

_Hiei! Please help us!_ I yell for him.

_That's what I'm doing woman. Where are you?_ _We went back to the original mansion and its deserted. What's around you_? He asks.

_A cave of some sort. Me and Yukina are in a cell and when you look out of the bars there's a larger cave system. I don't know much else. You need to hurry. Yukina needs to get out of here._ I plead with him.

_We're coming to get you both._

_NO! Hiei you have to get Yukina and leave. He told me that if I leave he will kill you all!_

He seems to fold his arms and roll his eyes.

_I'm coming to get you. Hang on._

And like that the connection snapped with a click and I opened my eyes looking at Yukina pulling her closer as we huddled into the corner. At some point me and her fell asleep because she woke me up by shaking me. I jolt up and she smiles slightly.

"We need to get you up." She says softly placing her arms around me.

I shake my head and get up unsteadily my legs buckling. She catches me and helps me stand and leans me against the wall. I hang on as my legs start to shake slightly.

"Good now put your feet flat on the ground." She says softly.

I do as she says and within a few hours I was walking, although unsteady but it was progress. I was walking between her and the wall and she's smiling and clapping quietly. I turn and walk towards the cell door when it slams open and there's a few guards standing there. I start to fall but a rather large demon grabs my upper arm yanking me up.

"Ryo and the boss are gone so it's time to have my fun. Watch her little friend boys. I'm taking the mermaid." He says dragging me out.

He yanks me a few doors down and opens the door looking around and shoves me inside. It was a small side room, larger than a broom closet but not as big as my cell. He throws me against the wall and I turn shaking. He starts to rip off his jacket and moves closer pinning me against the wall.

"Your going to be mine now. And the boss won't have to know…" His tongue flicks up the side of my neck and he bites down hard.

At first I was afraid he was trying to drink my blood but I start to shiver as a cold feeling flows from the bite down to the center of my chest and settle. I let out an ear piercing scream. He lets go and the door slams open and one of the other guards comes in looking wild.

"Someone is coming. They must have heard her." He looks at the bite and snaps his head back.

They drag me back to my cell and open the door throwing me in. I hit the ground and they disappear as quickly as they showed up. The cold feeling in my chest starts to feel heavy and i bite my lip and move my hair to cover it as Yukina rushes over and kneels down taking my arm and helping me up. I stagger to my feet as they start to shake.

"Are you ok? Are you bleeding anywhere? I heard you, it was horrible." Yukina whispers looking at the door and back to me.

"I think so. I was hoping someone would come but they said Ryo and Kazuyuki were gone."

8The cell door opens and a guard walks in and yanks me up. He turns me around and sends a glare at Yukina. He threw my hair back and quickly bandaged the bite and put my hair back to cover it.

"If any guard asks, it was bleeding. If Ryo or the boss ask, tell them the truth. You'll last a lot longer." he whispers and turn walking away.

He walks out and slams the cell door closed as I shiver and Yukina is at my elbow in an instant. There was no clock so i don't know how long we were but Yukina was determined for me to learn to walk. As the time went by I started to fall deeper into my mind. I was missing Kuwabara's and Yusuke's antics and Kurama and even Hiei. We were sleeping on and off, taking turns keeping guard of one another but neither sleeping well. It was Yukina's turn to sleep and I was successfully walking around the cell without hanging on to the wall. I start to hear yelling and i walk to the cell door as a bunch of guards pass yelling about intruders and that everyone was to stop them. My guards that were posted followed the group. I turn back to Yukina and walk to her and kneel down shaking her softly. I place a hand over her mouth as her eyes snap open. I make a shhing sound and she relaxes and stands up rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong Eve?" she says softly.

"The guards just took off talking about intruders. If we're going to try and leave, now would be our time." I whisper softly getting up shaking slightly.

She stands up and we walk to the door. I open my hand to the dripping water near the door and create a water key. I slide my arm through the bars and put the key in and jimmy it and the door pops open. I step out and look to around and we start walking quickly in the direction everyone else went. We reach the end of the hall and stop listening. We hear nothing and Yukina helps me climb the stairs. I trip almost a few dozen times and we reach the door at the top. We open is slightly as guards run towards what I assume was the front. We wait a few moments and open the door and go the other way. Most cave systems had two entrances, or in our case, two exits. We hurry and follow the wall to another door. I put my hand on it and yank it back quickly as the knob turns slowly. I look back at Yukina and she pulls me away slowly. The door opens and the smell of sandalwood fills the area.

"Hiei…" I whisper softly.

Hiei appears outside the door scanning the area and standing straighter as he looks us over. He nods and puts his finger up to his mouth and nods his head in the direction he came. We all head down the hallway as it opens up into another room with a bright light on the other side. I move past Hiei and he pauses looking at my legs. I glance back at him sadly and continue to walk to the opening with Hiei and Yukina in tow.

"We need to hurry." Hiei says softly.

"She can't run yet. She just learned how to walk." Yukina says back as I turn and look at them both. Hiei looks at me and cocks his head to the side and walks closer with Yukina.

"Hiei can carry you…" Yukina says softly.

I nod and Hiei places his hand on my lower back and then under my knees and scoops my up and starts running with Yukina next to him. He seems to be trying not to move me around to much. The lull starts to tire me out as my head slumps against Hiei's chest. I feel Hiei's chin rest on my head for a minute as it slides through my hair to look at Yukina and then forward again. It was a gentle gesture that made the butterflies in my stomach soar. A portal opens with a crack and he sets me down and looks back at the cave.

"I need to let the others know. Yukina get her back. Genkai and Koenma are on the other side." Hiei says and flits off.

Yukina takes my hand and walks me through the portal. We appear on the other side as my legs get shaky and I fall. Koenma runs up and kneels down and helps me up. He glances at my legs and then at Genkai.

"They sped up the process, huh?" Genkai says looking from Yukina to me.

We both nodded weakly and I look down feeling weakened. He seems to notice because he picks me up much in the same way Hiei did and carries me into the temple as Yukina, helped by Genkai.

"How long… were we gone?" I ask softly. Koenma looks down at me then back up as he carries me to a room.

"Little over a week." he says somberly.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to yelling. This seems to be something that happens a lot at the temple. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I stumble to the door and go to open it when Koenma's voice cuts over.

"I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to see her. She's still not well."

"Why?" I hear Hiei snarl loudly.

"Something happened to her while she was there Koenma? Her energy is different." Kurama says softly.

I hear Hiei snarl again before he gets quiet.

"They took here for a few minutes. I don't know what they did but i heard her scream. She said they didn't do anything but the scream was one of pain. I want to see her." I hear Yukina say softly.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Koenma states again.

I had already had enough. I open the door and step out. Everyone snaps their head to me except Koenma. Kurama walks forward and looks at me sadly.

"How are you feeling? You've been out for longer then expected and I think I may know why."

I watch his hands as he reaches up and moves the hair away from my shoulder exposing the bite. There was a collective gasp and I look at them all confused. My eyes land on Hiei whose eyes narrow dangerously as he stalks forward grabbing my arm.

"Where did you get that?!" He grits out.

"It was from one of the demons that dragged me away. I don't-"

"Did you bite him back?!" his voice lowers and I place my hand over his to pry his fingers apart.

"Ow Hiei-"

"Answer me woman! Did you bite him back? Did it feel good?"

"What?! No Hiei-!" I say struggling against him more.

Hiei flings me back against Kurama who catches me and lowers me to the ground slowly and looks up at Hiei as he retreats slamming the front door closed. I pull my knees up to my chest placing my elbows on top and burying my hand in my arms as I start crying.

"Jeez he didn't need to be so rough with her." Kuwabara says softly.

"She doesn't even seem to know what it means." Yusuke pipes up.

I drop my arms and look at Kurama as the Sea Glass drops from my shirt and clink on the floor.

"What did he do to me Kurama? Why is Hiei so upset?! I don't Understand!" I say trying to stop the flow of tears.

Kurama sits down as does everyone else. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Genkai, and even Koenma.

"I must ask a few questions before anything else. Do you feel any different?" He asks softly.

"Well there's this cold thing in the center of my chest. It got worse before we enter the portal but now it's just there."

"Did you bite him back? Did you enjoy it in any way?" He says driving the point home when his eyes flashed.

"No Kurama it hurt. A lot. That's why I screamed. And No i didn't bite him back, that's disgusting! Why is Hiei so upset? I need to understand." I say softly but pleadingly.

"That's not just a wound Eve, it's a mark. I'm not sure how mermaids do it but most demons mark the ones they want to mate with. It sends out a signal to other demons saying that they are soon to be mated but this is different. The demon in question is dead, that's why you felt it get worse before leaving. We were just finishing the guards that were attacking. It still sends out that your to be mated and it will take a few months to fade from your system completely."

It takes a second before it sinks in and I start to shake as the panic rises quickly.

"I'm… no, no! This can't be! I'm not mated! I swear it! I never did anything back. I screamed and that's it." I say panic edging my words as my voice gets higher.

"I believe you and I think that's why Hiei is so upset. He spent most of the week trying to get a location on you. He felt you scream. You flared your energy and he tracked it from there for a few days and that's how we figured it out. Hiei has taken point on this mission and I'm not not entirely sure its because Yukina was at risk like he originally thought. I can't say much but there's more going on in his head then we know." Kurama says smirking.

I look at Yukina who smiles warmly and nods and then at Yusuke whose smirking but no one else seemed to have gotten the hint. I did and it's only because of how Kurama had worded it. Kurama stands up and helps me to my feet and wraps the bite up.

"I will come find you in a few hours. I may have a way to counteract it but I need to make sure. Will you be around here?" He asks softly.

I nod and he walks away as the others stand up. I lean back against the wall and sag my shoulders. Koenma walks up and holds out his arm. I smile weakly and take it as he leads me back into the room.

"I will send Yukina in with some food and you should get more rest." He says lightly.

I nod and crawl back into bed and flop down. Yukina comes back a little while later and I'm leaning against the wall on the bed, looking out the window. She knocks and walks in setting down some chicken and more of that rice. I smile and thank her quietly.

"Eat and I'll be back to come hang out with Keiko and Botan." I nod and she leaves closing the door softly and I fold my legs and start to poke the food with a chopstick.

"You should eat."

I jump at the voice and look around wildly and notice Hiei sitting on the window sill.

"Hiei…"

"There's a way to lessen the effects. Kurama knows it and so do I. He's trying to find another way for my sake." He says looking out the window.

"What is it?" I ask swinging my legs over the bed and looking at him, kneading my toes through the plush carpet.

He turns and looks at me setting his legs down and taking a few steps closer to me.

"Cancel the mark out with another one." He says softly glancing down at bandage.

I shiver and drop my eyes from his and look at the floor.

"It hurt so bad the first time Hiei. It burned and now there's a ball of ice in my chest." I whisper.

"He didn't do it right. That's not what its suppose to feel like. I've heard many stories of demons and mating. I need you to trust me." He says going softer, I look at him and bite my lip nodding.

"I trust you Hiei. Please don't let me down." I say standing up.

He takes a hesitant step forward and places his hand on my cheek. I close my eyes and push into his hand.

"Rest. I'll be back tonight." Hiei says as he disappears. I stand there for a few more minutes and smile and blush laying back down in the bed. I fall asleep with a small smile on my face. I jolt awake as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I say sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

The door opens and Kurama and Hiei walk in and close the door. I look back in between them and bite my lip. Kurama sits on the edge of the bed and Hiei walks to the window and leans back against it folding his arms and he looks at the ground.

"I told you I would come back once I had looked up a way to get rid of it. Well Hiei has informed me that he had told you what it would take for the effects to change or for the hold to change. The process is generally the same but it won't feel the same. This can go two ways. He can mark you or you can mark each other. In that case I would think you would need some time to talk." Kurama says smirking at Hiei and standing up. He reaches for the door and raises his hand with a finger to his lips and points to the door.

Me and Hiei lean closer and hear shuffling.

"I can't hear anything Botan." Yusuke says quietly.

"Neither can I." she says with a sigh.

Me and Hiei look at each other and roll our eyes as Kurama opens the door causing Yusuke and Botan to tumble through the door. Hiei lets out a growl that sends shivers down Botan and Yusuke sits up.

"Hey guys." He says giving his boyish smile.

"Get out!" Hiei roars loudly sending Botan flying out of room with Yusuke.

Kurama waves and smiles as he walks out and closes the door again. Hiei turns and looks at me.

"Wanna go somewhere and talk?" He asks turning around and opening the window.

"Please." I say smiling as he hops out.

I climb onto the sill and swing my legs over as Hiei holds out his hand. I take it and he catches me when i jump and he takes off into the night. We reach a clearing a few minutes later and he sets me down. I smile and look up at the full moon. It was a lot closer here then when I was caged before. It was beautiful. I sit down and Hiei sits next to me. I glance over and he's looking at the ground.

"Are you ok?" I ask nudging him gently.

He glances as he and sighs letting his shoulders sag slightly.

"You confuse me. Your not like the others. You cry a lot but your strong. I don't know much about mermaids. No one really does." He says throwing his head back to look up at the stars.

"Well we don't have to-"

"But I want to help you. When I see what you go through I see what Yukina went through." He says turning and looking at me fully. "This will hurt for only a moment but you won't feel cold."

I bite my lip and nod slowly. I take a deep breath as Hiei holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me to my feet. My heart starts to beat in my ears as Hiei moves my hair away from the bite and slowly takes off the bandages. He tosses it to the side drags his eyes from the bite up my neck, to my lips, coming to a rest at my eyes. I take a step closer as his left arm snakes around me as his right comes up to my neck all while still looking into my eyes. They flash as they get darker with want, my body responding as I try to hold it back. He leans in and kisses me softly, I kiss back and nip at his lip. He growls softly and ducks his head quickly hovering over the bite for only a second before biting down. It burns for a moment like he said but a warmth travels from the bite down the center of my chest then spreads to my entire body. I shudder and try not to make any noise. His arm pulls me tighter against him as I wrap my arms around his neck. The warmth starts to settle in my chest as i bite turns to a small kiss before stepping away. I let my arms fall away from him as I look at him. I freeze when his eyes harden and then soften again. I stand there and wait for him to say something. Then I shake my head slightly.

"Thank you. You were right." I say softly trying not to break the moment.

Hiei watches me for a moment and I smile brightly at him. He takes a few quick steps and kisses me again, this time deeper and filled with passion. I return it hoping he feels what I feel. The butterflies are wreaking havoc on my insides. He pulls back and we both try to catch our breath. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. I hear a grunt of approval. I smile and drop my arms taking a step back. He smirks at me and holds out his hand. I take it and he starts to lead me back. We start to hear voices and he squeezes my hand and lets it drop as we come out of the forest. I notice a large fire as I shiver slightly not realizing I was as cold as I was. I glance at Hiei who is still smirking and he flares his energy and I feel it get warm. I smile and we walk to the others. Kurama glances up and his eyes zero in on the mark and he smiles patting the seat next to him.

"Join us Eve. Hiei." He says his eyes showing the utmost amusement.

Hiei rolls his eyes as I sit next to Kurama and he sits on my other side. Yusuke and Kuwabara tumble over each other out of the temple. When Yusuke see's me and Hiei he freezes and His eyes catch the mark and he smirks as he gets up and walks over to Hiei slapping him on the back.

"You finally did it?!" Yusuke says laughing.

"I will break your hand detective." Hiei growls.

Kuwabara looks between all of us and scratches his head and shrugs as Botan, Yukina, and Keiko come out. Yukina see's me and walks over as I stand and hug her. I wince slightly and she pulls back looking concerned. Her eyes see the mark and her eyes slide to Hiei and flash slightly. Hiei smirks and i sit back back moving my hair to hide it. It seems to be catching everyone's attention and I didn't feel like being asked especially if Botan and Keiko see it. Kurama catches it and I look at him and blush looking away to the fire. Botan and Keiko sit down and try to plan a day to go shopping. Yusuke starts hinting at things while Kuwabara is oblivious and Kurama watches it all in amusement. Yukina tosses a blanket to me and I curl up in it and laugh with everyone else. As the night wears on people start to go back inside. The only ones left is me, Kurama, and Hiei. He turns to us and smiles pleasantly.

"How was your night Hiei?" He asks almost innocently.

I glance back at Hiei and giggle softly as he blushes. He stands up and rolls his eyes mumbling about going to bed and he disappears but he's not far. I can feel him and the warm ball gets warmer in my chest. I hear Kurama chuckle as I look back at him.

"He's oddly satisfied with you." He says softly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"How did you feel when he gave you that?" Kurama asks smiling at me.

"Like nothing I've ever felt before. I like him Kurama. A lot. Tonight showed me a lot on how I feel about him." I say blushing and looking down at my hands.

"I think he feels the same but it's new to him. He doesn't allow people into his life. For as long as I've known him, he's never taken a lover and never marked anyone."

"He kissed me and it almost made my chest explode into a bunch of gooey pieces. It was passionate. Kurama I'm falling for him." I say glancing up at him. He looks back at me surprised and then he smiles genuinely.

"Keep up with him then. He might feel the same soon enough."

"Thank you Kurama for everything."

I say while getting up. He nods and I can feel his eyes on me as I walk back to the temple and slip inside. I head back to the room Koenma brought me too and open the door getting in and closing it again. I lay down and feel the mark pulse warmly as I fall asleep.


End file.
